


your whole world has gone up into flames

by waywardrenegades



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegades/pseuds/waywardrenegades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mike x Trevor fan mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your whole world has gone up into flames

_[fallout](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yoAY-CD_Gw) _ [ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yoAY-CD_Gw) **[marianas trench](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yoAY-CD_Gw) ** [. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yoAY-CD_Gw)

“an empty room,  
I’m empty too  
and everything reminds me of you.  
so many things  
I shouldn’t have missed.  
the more that I push,  
and the more you resist.”

_[drunk](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzajBJtfDbg) _ [ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzajBJtfDbg) **[ed sheeran](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzajBJtfDbg) ** [.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzajBJtfDbg)

“there may be other people like us  
who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up.  
flames just create us, burns don’t heal like before.  
you don’t hold me anymore.”

_[ghosts that we knew](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6-EUSvJchI) _ [ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6-EUSvJchI) **[mumford & sons](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6-EUSvJchI) ** [.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6-EUSvJchI)

“but the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
and will live a long life.  
give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light.  
‘cause oh that gave me such a fright.  
but I will hold as long as you like,  
just promise me we’ll be alright.”

_[like knives](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUg13njRalk) _ [ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUg13njRalk) **[city and colour.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUg13njRalk) **

“the sheets are stained with  
memories of your soft kiss.  
now this is all I have,  
[…] and I will blame myself  
for holding on to what I hoped would keep you by my side.  
I will blame myself.”

_[poison & wine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBicqqc_UWg) _ [ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBicqqc_UWg) **[the civil wars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBicqqc_UWg) ** [.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBicqqc_UWg)

“I wish you’d hold me when I turn my back  
the less I give the more I get back  
oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don’t have a choice, but I’d still choose you  
oh I don’t love you but I always will…”

_[give me love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF2AlO8cKbE) _ [ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF2AlO8cKbE) **[ed sheeran](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF2AlO8cKbE) ** [.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF2AlO8cKbE)

“maybe tonight I’ll call ya,  
after my blood turns to alcohol.  
no, I just wanna hold ya.  
[…] all I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
my, my, my, my, oh give me love.”

_[day old hate](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31HP0esn9tk)_[ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31HP0esn9tk) **[city and colour](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31HP0esn9tk)**[.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31HP0esn9tk) 

“now blank stares and empty threats  
are all I have, they’re all I have.  
[…] now you still speak of day old hate  
though your whole world has gone up into flames.  
and isn’t it great to find that you’re really worth nothing…” 

_[broken crown](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5hx9HChDGk)_[ by ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5hx9HChDGk) **[mumford& sons](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5hx9HChDGk)**[.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5hx9HChDGk) 

“I’ll never be your chosen one,  
I’ll be home safely tucked away.  
[…] the pull on my flesh was just too strong  
stifled the choice and the air in my lungs  
better not to breathe than to breathe a lie  
‘cause when I open my body, I breathe in a lie.  
[…] but oh my heart was flawed I knew my weakness,  
so hold my hand consign me not to darkness.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of these songs are ones that give me Mike x Trevor feels whenever I hear them, most from Trevor's POV. Title comes from 'Day Old Hate' by City and Colour. Photo isn't mine, editing is. Hope you guys like the songs :)


End file.
